Resfriado
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Kuro lo había notado desde hace semanas atrás. Mahiru no lo advirtió o lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo lo cual a su parecer era ridículo. El servamp comenzaba percibir patrones extraños en el comportamiento de Mahiru. (Kuro x Mahiru)


¿Qué puedo decir? Amo este manga 3

Disclaimer: La serie no es mía. Los derechos de propiedad intelectual pertenecen a su autor Strike Tanaka y a sus respectivos colaboradores.

Advertencia: Contenido fluff, homosexualidad explícita y un poco de O.C. Además de que tuve mis dudas con los Servamp.

Pareja: Kuro x Mahiru

Resfriado

By KellenHakuen

Kuro lo había notado desde hace semanas atrás. Mahiru no lo advirtió o lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo lo cual a su parecer era ridículo. El servamp comenzaba percibir patrones extraños en el comportamiento de Mahiru. No podía describirlos en una sola palabra, le daba pereza buscar el verdadero término. Por el momento, Kuro catalogaba a Mahiru como extraño, su eeve empezaba a actuar extraño, más de lo que ya era.

El primer indicio que mostró era que ya no chillaba como antes por las migajas que él dejaba por la comida chatarra. Cuándo aseaba la casa, ya no le refunfuñaba que tenía que ser más ordenado para después pasarle encima la aspiradora, al contrario, sólo las recogía tácito y a Mahiru lo acompañaba una expresión abatida.

El segundo paradigma era el testimonio que se emergía en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, parpadeaba más que de costumbre, su nariz comenzaba a adquirir tonos rojizos y por ellas, sustancias viscosas escurrían orgullosas y, por último, pero no desagradable, sus mejillas se pintaban con sonrojos, con temperaturas corporales altas.

Con la tercera prueba, ahora sí Kuro supo que algo no rondaba bien con su eeve. Estaban como ellos acostumbraban, el servamp devoraba papas fritas sobre el sofá y Mahiru aspiraba con esa molesta maquina por abajo del mueble, sin embargo, existió una paradoja entre ellos y fue en el instante que las fuerzas traicionaron a Shirota mientras farfullaba en su contra, descendió con fuerza hacia el suelo, no obstante, Kuro había interceptado antes de que se colisionase con éste, y entonces, entre sus brazos notó que su tez estaba ardiendo.

Entonces a Kuro le preocupó.

Más tarde, después de una intensa búsqueda en el celular inteligente de su eeve, Kuro al fin concluyó y dio nombramiento a las series extrañas de comportamientos que aparecieron en su anfitrión de casa. Mahiru estaba resfriado, esa era la verdad.

Y demonios, Mahiru estaba en la gloria. No tenía que hacer absolutamente nada más que estar en reposo hasta mejorarse, estar enfermo se leía bien. Cuándo estabas enfermo, tenías que estar en cama todo el día, debido a que podías contagiar a otros y tu cuerpo no podría resistir tanto tiempo fuera. No tenías porqué levantarte, estarías acostado, jugando videojuegos, y podías arrastrarte por la casa sin hacer nada productivo porqué estabas "resfriado".

La idea de estar en un lecho cómodo, con comida a la mesa y sin recibir riñas por parte de su Eeve, lo invitó a querer robarle los gérmenes a Mahiru. Shirota debía compartir con él ese resfriado, con ese pensamiento en mente, sus botas se deslizaban perezosas sobre la alfombra hasta el recinto del enfermo.

—Kuro, no me siento bien —expresó al escuchar la puerta abrirse y verlo escurrirse en el cuarto oscuro, como si fuese alguna sombra que se escondía del sol. Mahiru percibió que la cama se engullía y los resortes chillaban molestos por un inquilino, aún con su enfermedad y la temperatura engañándolo, si esclareció la figura del servamp subiéndose a su lecho, poniéndose a su altura y Mahiru sólo sorbió la nariz, ¿qué demonios?

—Deja de ser tan envidioso. Compárteme de tu resfriado —se quejó el flojo vampiro, y mirándolo. El eeve tardó en recomponerse antes de preguntarle a que diantres se refería, pero éste sólo le otorgó un silencio del que el castaño no se sintió cómodo. Mahiru tuvo la tentadora idea de empujar a su servamp y correrlo de su cuarto, lo haría, pero estaba demasiado cansado, el resfriado le nublaba los sentidos y lo hacía delirar, quizá era él y sus pensamientos, pero juraba que podía advertir que los labios de Kuro, se aproximaban con violencia a los suyos.

—¿Kuro? —Habló, pero Shirota tardó en predecir la siguiente acción de la pereza. Espontanea, sin cuento de hadas y sólo por envidia. Kuro le había arrebatado el primer beso a Mahiru, quién reaccionó avergonzado y le tiró su almohada favorita.

—No es suficiente. Necesito enfermarme más.

Se quejó desde el suelo, esquivando la lámpara que ahora colisionaba contra la pared y se hacía trizas.

—¡Deja de estar jugando!

Sin embargo, Kuro prescindió de sus quejas y volvió a intentarlo, cabe decir que después de esos pequeños ósculos fortuitos. La pereza experimentó por primera vez lo que era un resfriado humano.

Y le gustó.

Notas finales

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
